Carrots
by Snuffles208
Summary: Wow, okay this is not an AH fic...I can't say the pairing. Lily, this is 4 U! Really random and odd.
1. Default Chapter

HAPPY EARLY B-DAY LILY!!!! LOL Char-Char and Sam talked me into this and, what can I say? A chapter should be added once a week. So this one's dedicated to my friend Carrot-Breath. (LOL Sry)

Everyone else.... this is EXTREMLY RANDOM and you might not get some of it but OH WELL!

Snuffles

Oh yeah, don't expect high-quality work...and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE!!!!

Foaly sighed and sat back in his chair. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like doing anything technological. It had been a year since the 'Fowl Incident,' and Holly was now one of the top officers. Foaly sighed again, just as Holly came in through the door.

"What's up, Foaly?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm working on an extremely important project," Foaly answered as he quickly straightened up.

"Oh really. How come the screen's blank?" questioned Holly.

"It's a new form of invisible type!" Said Foaly indignantly.

"And I suppose it works with the computers off as well?" Holly smirked and sauntered out yelling as she retreated. "Root wants you down in his office in a hour!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"So we need to go inspect this area and check that no illegal weapons are left." Root finished the meeting and stood up mentioning for Foaly, Holly, and a few other LEP fairies to follow.

The LEP and Foaly had finished searching the caves that had once belonged to the B'wa Kell. They had found a few outdated softnoses but for once Foaly wasn't interested in examining them. The group was taking a break before heading out and Root was busy lecturing a younger officer for throwing a gun so it was no wonder that no one heard the 'whoosh' as a shot flew over their heads and hit the roof of the cave. Holly noticed some thing wasn't right when a low grumbling reached her ears. 

"CAVE IN!" She screamed pushing a few LEP officers towards the exit. They all got out okay, except for one. Root was lying under the pile of rocks. There was nothing to be done.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The last three weeks had gone by in a blur for Holly. With Root gone there was no one to run the LEP, and with attending the funeral and the Council sessions...Holly shook her head. The Council had been a nightmare. Today, however, they were going to announce the new leader. Holly entered the Council building and was waved into the main room. All the Council members and LEP officers were there. She slid into her seat as the procedure began. First they talked about Root and his achievements, then how they hoped the next in line would go above and beyond the call of duty...blah, blah, blah. Holly rolled her eyes, wishing they wound just announce who it was.

"We are pleased to say that the new commander will be..."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The security guard jerked upright as the clunk of boots echoed down the hall. He had been on duty for three hours now and couldn't wait until his replacement. The fairy walking down the hall was defiantly NOT his replacement. It was the new commander. A paper was shoved under his nose. He read it, eyes widening with surprise. When he finished the fairy asked.

"The keys?"

"Yes...of.f.ofcourse. Right away." The guard handed over the small square, which held exactly the right amount of light power to open the lock on the prisoner's door.

"Thank you." The commander took it and headed down the hall towards the cell at the end.

"What in the world?" snarled the fairy in the cell.

"Watch the way you speak to your betters," spat the commander. "I wouldn't be doing this but...Let's go," the commander grabbed the chain that kept the other fairy's wrists bound and marched off.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Foaly was once again staring into space when the door opened behind him. He swiveled around.

"Hey Holly, who's that you've...Are you serious?" his mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes, Foaly. Now you to entertain yourselves, Foaly, Opal." With that Holly strolled out the door. Being commander was fun.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

AHHH ch. 1 is done!! YAY! And it stinks...but that's okay. I might do some more chapters 2 annoy Lily...oh yeah...thnxs 2 Char-Char who technically WROTE this chapter. Well, actually I did, but she gave me all the ideas...right. BYE!

Snuffles

Ps. RR!!


	2. Chapter Two

AN about my other fic, No Title Yet I GOT A FLAME (a mild one but ITS STILL A FLAME!)!! ! YEAH!!! Does happy dance with flames Sry...anyways on a more serious note.

PLEASE, PLEASE don't try to correct by usage of words or technological knowledge, I know that different places use different terms; my friend and I confuse each other cause she uses different terms then what I'm used to. And also, I've been a computer/ internet/ other addict for umm...my whole life, I might do stuff differently but oh well; it's a free country!

Falls on floor laughing DEA A MARY SUE???? Please! She is _partially _based on KRIS (get her name right or she'll hunt you down) and trust me Kris is the opposite of a Mary Sue, although she might give that impression at first. Have you tried CAREFULLY reading the chapters over? You might notice she gets overly emotional, and that's not the end of it.

ONTO THE STORY!

Carrots----------------------------------------------------

"MY FAULT I WON? Excuse me! I'd say its because I had a better idea!"

"You had a better idea? Please! You have got to be kidding me!"

"At least MY idea had some SENSE behind it!"

"At least mine SELLS better!" Opal shouted; her eyes alight with fire. Foaly noticed how pretty she looked, in a deadly sort of way.

"Okay,"

"Okay? Okay!"

"Thank you!"

"What for?"

"You just agreed that mine is better."

"WHAT?"

"I said Okay, implying that mine is the better one. You agreed with Okay and that means mine is better!"

"No I didn't!" She said sticking out her tongue in a childish, but to Foaly, cute way.

"Yes you did!" Foaly got up and walked over to her. Just then the door was flung open and Holly stepped in. Unfortunately, as she opened the door, she had knocked Opal into Foaly's arms.

"Oopps!"

"Err...yea...Well...you see," said Foaly, blushing.

"Time to go, you can come back later. Foaly, save it for never why don't you?" and grinning, Holly escorted Opal back to prison.

You like? Good, cause it was utterly pathetic. BYE!

Snuffles


End file.
